


After

by PodSaveMySoul



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PodSaveMySoul/pseuds/PodSaveMySoul
Summary: Jon travels north. Then he travels to the real North





	After

**Author's Note:**

> My former roommate asked me to write GoT fixit fan fic so I did, on a lark, while at work.
> 
> Sharing it also on a whim. Be kind.

The night's watch was created to guard against the threat from the white walkers. With the threat gone, Jon doesn't know what his job is anymore so he spends his time ranging with the wildlings. He hunts and forages with them, fishes and tries to coax something living from the cold hard ground.

And through it all, Tormund is by his side. Jon finds it interesting that Tormund, who never wanted to lead, is now the de facto king of a group of people who refused to ever kneel for one. But Tormund is just and kind underneath all of his bluster and beard. Jon's seen it time and time again and seen it first hand. Had found mercy and understanding after the events of Kings Landing and had been given a place amongst the wildlings.  
~*~

It's been months since Jon has been back to the wall. He's not sure if he'll ever go back. He's found a purpose and a home once more.  
~*~

It's late, much later than they're usually up, but Jon and Tormund are still seated around the dying embers of the fire. They're passing the flask of wine between them and trading stories from before they met. Jon's fingers brush Tormund's at the last pass and he marvels that Tormund's hand still feels warm.

Tormund tugs at his red beard, "it's cause I'm kissed by fire, little crow." Jon nods like that means something. But Melisandre had red hair too so maybe it does. Jon's learned there are some things he might never know.  
~*~

Drogon finds them about a year after Jon left the wall for the last time. Jon knows that it is his time to pay for the death of the mother of dragons and braces himself for the flames that never come. Drogon sniffs him and flies off but he returns to Jon regularly.

It's a long time before Drogon let's Jon touch him. When he does, it feels like forgiveness.  
~*~

They use dragon fire to clear areas to set up permanent settlements. The ground under the ice is fertile and rich. The snow doesn't come back and Jon thinks about the magic of dragons.

He climbs off Drogon to find Tormund smiling at him. "Who would have ever known a crow could be kissed by fire too!" he bellows.  
~*~

Jon asks Tormund about his family, to describe his mother, whether he has any siblings. He likes to hear him talk late at night, deep and rumbling against the fading candlelight. He remembers Catlyn reading bedtime stories to Bran and Rickon.

Tormund asks him about his sisters, about his time on the wall. About Ned. He doesn't ask about her until one night he does. He asks Jon if he really loved the dragon queen. And Jon says he thought he did. Tormund nods like this means something and maybe it does.  
~*~

Ghost licks Drogon's talon and neither seems very worried about it. Jon let's go of the breath he was holding and takes it as a sign.  
~*~

Jon finds Tormund atop a small hill that overlooks their latest camp. Tormund tells him a baby was born last night and beams. He says, "Our people are coming back."

Our people.

Jon slips his hand into Tormund's, ignores his look of surprise and agrees.


End file.
